Shawn Greene (Video Game)
Shawn Greene is a comic-adapted character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. Shawn encounters Lee and Clementine early on in episode one, taking them to his father's farm, where it was safer. He is a kind and resourceful young man, who looks out for others. The story explains how he died before appearing zombified in the Comic Series. Pre-Apocalypse Greene Family Farm Little is known about Shawn's life prior to or as the outbreak began. He was the eldest son of Hershel Greene and was a kind, good-spirited kid who knew his Dad loved him, but often had to be convinced to do any work around the family farm. In the weeks before the outbreak, Shawn's father had repeatedly asked him to take the leftover wood to the dump, but Shawn never did, something he was grateful for, as it helped him fortify the fence. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "A New Day" Daytime Escape Shawn was first seen when he and Chet encountered Lee and Clementine. He accidentally mistook Clementine as Lee's daughter, to which Lee gave an explanation on how he knew her. As they were talking, a group of walkers began to approach them. Lee assisted Shawn and Chet clear the road in Clementine's neighborhood and rode in Shawn's car back to the farm. Night-time Escape Shawn appeared with Andre Mitchell instead of Chet, and the road was already cleared. Andre fired at Lee, but then realized that they were human. Shawn accidentally mistook Clementine as Lee's daughter, to which Lee gave an explanation for how he knew her. Shawn explained that Chet had been bitten and they were attempting to find the walker who killed him. As they were talking, a zombified Chet showed up and they quickly fled the neighborhood in Andre's car. Shawn was mournful of Chet's death. This next part is non-determinant and happens regardless of the player's choices: After the escape, Shawn told Hershel whatever story Lee gave for knowing Clementine. He also suggested to fortify the fence to protect the farm, which Hershel either agreed or disagreed on, depending on Chet's fate. Nonetheless, he allowed Shawn to do it. Shawn was seen the next morning working on the fence with Duck, to which Lee offered to help by sawing some boards. During this, Shawn talked to Lee about the things he saw while in the city, such as a cop shooting a kid point-blank in the face. Lee's responses either reassured or unnerved Shawn, but he proceeded to fortify the fence anyway. He was confident that things would work out in the end and thanked Lee for the conversation. He tells Lee that he should be fine with the wood already cut, and that Hershel is looking for him. During Hershel's second interaction with Lee, the two hear a sudden screaming. Lee rushes to the source and sees Shawn pinned under a tractor and a pair of walkers trying to reach him from the other side of the fence. At the same moment, Duck, who had accidentally driven the tractor onto Shawn, is grabbed by a third walker, who tries to pull him to the other side of the fence. In-Game Decision Help Shawn (Dead): If Lee chooses to help Shawn, he has two opportunities to choose how to go about it. He can try and lift the tractor off of Shawn, he can try to pull Shawn out from under, or he can try to attack the walkers. Any option he tries fails, and provides no reward. Kenny arrives and goes to Duck to help him, and Lee can choose to go help Duck instead, but if he tries to save Shawn again, Lee has the same options as before. No matter what Lee tries, none of the options are fruitful. Kenny escapes with Duck and does not help Lee save Shawn. The fence collapses, and the walkers attack Shawn, biting into his neck. Hershel arrives with his shotgun and kills the walkers that attack Shawn and he rushes to his son's side. In his final moments, Shawn tells Hershel how Lee had tried to save him and that he would be okay. Angered by his son's death, Hershel demands that they all leave the farm. Kenny apologizes for Shawn's death, but Hershel does not accept it. He warns Lee that Kenny would do the same again if it were Clementine's life on the line, and Lee may choose to defend or blame Kenny for his actions. Regardless of how he chooses to respond, Hershel again demands they leave the farm, and Lee leaves with Kenny for Macon. Help Duck (Dead): If Lee chooses to help Duck, he has two opportunities to choose how to go about it. He can try to pull Duck back, punch the walker in the head, or lift a wooden board to strike the walker with. If the third option is chosen, the walker lets go of Duck and falls to the ground, stunned. Kenny arrives and Lee says that they must save Shawn, but Kenny runs away with his son. If any other option is chosen, Lee fails to get the walker off of Duck, but Duck's father arrives to help. Lee is given the same options as before, and choosing any of them results in success this time. Lee is unable to help Shawn in time after Kenny runs away with his son. Regardless of how Lee saved Duck, the walkers break through the fence and attack Shawn, biting into his neck. Hershel arrives with his shotgun and dispatches the walkers attacking his son, but not in time to save him from death. He rushes to his son's side to search for signs of life, but is unable to find any. Angered by his son's death, Hershel demands that they all leave his farm. Kenny tries to apologize, but Hershel does not accept. Hershel blames Lee for not trying to help his son, and Lee can try to justify why he went to save Duck, but Hershel doesn't accept that either. Hershel demands they leave again, and Lee leaves with Kenny for Macon. This next part is non-determinant and happens regardless of the player's choices: At the drugstore, if Lee speaks to Kenny and his family, Kenny asks Lee if he could speak to him privately. Kenny feels that Shawn's blood is on his/their hands (depending on who Lee helped). Lee may choose to agree with him in that it was Kenny's/their fault, or can choose to console Kenny in that he had made a simple choice to save his son and that it had all happened too fast for Shawn's death to be on his head. Shawn's story is picked up in the Comic Series in Issue 11 revealing that he had turned from his bite injuries and is later put down by Hershel. Death ;Killed By *Kenny (Indirectly Caused) *Lee Everett (Caused, Determinant) *Duck (Caused, Accidental) *Zombies Regardless if Lee chose to save Duck or Shawn, Shawn would be attacked and eaten by two walkers while being pinned down by the tractor, and Kenny would run away with Duck. A third walker would advance on him, but they were all put down by Hershel. He later reanimated and was placed inside the Greene family's barn. Later on, in the Comic Series, when he reanimated, he was shot by Hershel. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Shawn has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Hershel and Shawn were father and son, and seemed to have a relatively positive relationship. Although Shawn seemed to have trouble listening and following his father's rules, they were obeyed eventually. Shawn, after discovering the imminent threat of the zombies, attempted to sway his father into agreeing with building fortifications around the farm, to which Hershel allowed after Lee helps convince him. After Shawn's death, Hershel sobbed and became enraged at losing his son, cradling his corpse in his arms, and ordering the visitors off the farm. Chet Chet and Shawn were neighbors, and had been friends before the apocalypse began. They remained friends after its outbreak, and were located in Atlanta when it began. Upon traveling back to the area that Lee was present in, they were forced to stop after coming upon a roadblock. Depending on Lee's decision to leave with Clementine at day or night, Chet would either be killed by walkers, or assisting Shawn with clearing the roadblock. As a walker, Shawn seemed to be in horror, frightened and shocked at his death. After clearing the roadblock in the daytime decision, Chet will drive them to the Greene Family Farm, before departing, where he bids Shawn farewell in a friendly manner. Andre Mitchell It is possible that Shawn may have known Andre even before the apocalypse began, as they show familiarity around each other (shown by Shawn calling Andre by his first name rather than "Officer Mitchell"). Andre seemed to have known Chet as well, calling him "a good man" before leaving. Andre took it upon himself to protect Shawn if Chet was killed, defending him against Lee and Clementine with his service revolver. Upon driving them all back to the Greene Family Farm, he bid Shawn farewell and departed. Lee Everett Lee and Shawn had varying relationships depending on the player's decisions. They mostly remained formal and friendly, speaking to each other in positive tones, unless Lee decided to lie. They had a conversation about the apocalypse, and Lee offered to cut wood for Shawn's fortification-building process. When Shawn was attacked by walkers, if Lee chose to attempt to assist him, Shawn revealed this in his last dying words to his father, which brightened Hershel and Lee's relationship. Clementine Shawn and Clementine meet outside her house as she and Lee first head out for help. Shawn initially thought she was a walker and was relieved to find out she was not. He offered his help strait away, demonstrating his kindness towards her. Clementine repaid his kindness by assisting in pushing a car out of the way of his pick up. Shawn was careful to whisper the word "shit" for the benefit of her delicate age (though she still heard it and did not look impressed). Shawn's death was likely the first Clementine had ever witnessed and she was clearly shaken from it. Kenny Kenny and Shawn had little to no interaction, although they seemed to be on good terms with each other. Kenny chose to get Duck to safety over trying to save Shawn from the walkers and as a result feels very responsible for Shawn's death and feels like he has Shawn's blood on his hands. He later felt that Duck getting bitten was karma he had coming for not saving Shawn and his denial was fueled by his guilt from being unable to protect either of them. Duck Although Duck and Shawn had little interaction, they seemed to be on good terms with each other. Shawn also joked with Duck, stating that he could be the foreman on the tractor, and could yell at Shawn when he was slacking off while working on the farms barricaded fortifications. Duck causing Shawn's death haunted him for the rest of his life.}} Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"A New Day" Trivia *Shawn is one of the eight characters from the Comic Series who make an appearance in the Video Game, the other seven being Glenn, Hershel Greene, Michonne Hawthorne, Pete, Siddiq, Elodie Hawthorne, and Paul Monroe. **Of these characters, Shawn is the only character to have his death confirmed within the Video Game. *Shawn's death in the Video Game explains how he became a walker in the Comic Series. **The way Shawn dies in the Video Game contradicts Hershel's original statement in the Comic Series, which was that Shawn was bitten and died after several days. *Shawn is one of six siblings in the Comic Series, however, he is the only child of Hershel to be seen in the Video Game. However, Hershel tells him to go check on his sister, and can also (Determinant) mention "I wish I had five just like you" if Lee remains silent and does not answer his questions. Greene, Shawn Greene, Shawn Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Greene Family Farm Category:NPC Category:Greene Family